


Only One

by tigragrece



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sharing Clothes, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Kudos: 65





	Only One

Akihito didn't understand all the possessive stuff about Asami.  
He knows he is jealous and possessive, but how he could date someone else when Asami watches him all the time.  
And also Asami is the first person with who he falls in love and does everything.

Asami was jealous because he saw Akihito and one model, he was jealous that he could leave and have one normal relationship without him.  
When he returned home he saw Akihito watching one movie while eating.  
He had thought he was with this model since he has brought her back to the hotel.

"Oh Asami you are here, I didn't hear the door," said Akihito

Then Asami saw Akihito who was wearing one of Shirt and what he does was to kiss him very hard and say "You are mine, I will not let you go ever if you bear to leave me I will track you down"

He leads Akihito in their bed and begun to kiss him everywhere, to leave him love bites and bruises everywhere.  
And he starts to fuck him hard where he can't stop saying "You are mine"

Akihito moan "Yes I'm yours, always yours since the first day"

This night was so rough and passionate with multiples rounds.

"You have again worn me, how can I leave tomorrow, if I thought that wearing your shirt would have a deal with this, I wouldn't have worn it," say Akihito while laughing

"I liked what I have seen," said Asami

"But why ask me to you I belong? You know I'm with you Ryuichi" says Akihito

Asami loved when Akihito used his name and he said "What has happened with the model ?"

"Nothing has happened between her and me, you know you are the only one I want, you are the first one who have touched me, kissed me and even it's you who have take my virginity. You have ruined me for everyone" say Akihito

"I'm glad for it" say Asami and kiss him then he told him "You never before me ?"

"Nope, never" say Akihito he little embarrassed

Asami kiss him and say "Oh kitten, you make me so horny that I'm the only one who does all of this"

And both of them didn't sleep a lot this night.


End file.
